Easy to Kill, Hard to Love
by borishatesbears
Summary: Caroline has given up on her life in Mystic Falls. After Klaus got under her skin with a searing kiss, she had no choice but to leave with him. He takes her to New Orleans, where plots unfold to take back The Quarter. Klaus vows he won't let anything happen to Caroline, but how can he protect her when she refuses to be protected? Will their passion survive the fight of their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So this takes place after prom, immediately after Tyler leaves Caroline, again. Please review, I'd love love love to hear what you have to say! **

* * *

Caroline lowered herself down to the arm of the couch and watched Tyler leave her alone, again. He was running from Klaus, running for his life. She couldn't help but get upset, he'd been running forever! What was so different about now? He'd go away, save his own life, and leave her alone. She'd had to protect herself, like she'd always done. He would never choose to stay, choose her life over his. No one ever chose her.

Caroline sighed, and slumped farther down on the couch. She paid no mind that she was in a beautiful gown, probably priceless. Her shoulders slumped, and she allowed herself to feel defeated for just one second. She was allowed one moment to herself, right? Everyone else had their own shit going on, and she was left in the dust. Shaking her head, Caroline tried to rid herself of the thoughts crowding her brain, but she couldn't do it anymore. Tyler was leaving her, again, and she vowed it was for the last time.

Sure, she loved him and she didn't want to see him hurt or killed, but at what personal cost? While he left and did God knows what, she had to stay in this hell-town and clean up everyone else's mess. Did she even love him anymore, like really love him? It seemed their relationship had continued because it was easier that way. Who wants to break up with someone when at any moment, they could die? They lived their life in constant fear, with him coming and going, and it was hard to have a serious relationship talk when she was simply glad he was alive.

Caroline wasn't in love with Tyler anymore.

She couldn't live her life with him walking in and out of it, she had to move on. Caroline thought she'd feel a sense of peace, or even acceptance, with her revelation but all she felt was sadness. Tyler was her friend first, and helped her through countless trials, and she loved him, but would he understand that it wasn't enough for her anymore? _Well, maybe I won't have to explain it to him, cause he's gone and never coming back,_ she thought.

Picking herself up off the couch, she heard voices outside on the porch. The prom after-party wasn't set to start for another couple hours or so, and Caroline absolutely hated it when people arrived early, it was rude. Marching down the hallway, not using her vamp speed because she needed time to control her mad, she wrenched open the door only to be greeted by an annoying, too good-looking for his own good, original hybrid.

"What do you want?" She scoffed, turning on her heel and sauntering away.

Klaus simply stood and stared. He never got used to it, the way she could cause his breath to hitch each time he looked at her. It infuriated him that she had such power over him, and she used it. That was his dress that fitted perfectly to her supple curves and accentuated her beauty perfectly. It was for her that he didn't rip out Tyler's heart at every opportunity, and why he just let him scurry off like a wounded dog. He did all he could for her, and yet here she was walking away from him. If he didn't care so much for her, he would kill her.

"Stop walking away, love. You know I can't come in after you, I just want to speak with you."

With that, Caroline spun around to face him again. She hadn't gotten far, for she was still curious on why he was there and wanted him to stop her.

"At the risk of sounding ridiculous, I'll repeat myself: what do you want, Klaus?"

"How was your oh-so-anticipated prom night? Was it everything you could have ever hoped for?" He asked with a sneer.

"Seriously, that's what you wanted to talk about?" Caroline was getting riled, as he knew she would. "Why don't we talk about something else? Like how you ran my boyfriend out of town, threatened his life, and refuse to let him come home?" She strode towards him, stopping just at the threshold of the door. Their faces were close, too close for Caroline's comfort but she refused to back down.

"When will you stop using me as your whipping boy, Caroline?" Klaus's eyes sharpened with rage. She was the only one who dared speak to him that way, but that didn't mean he was used to it.

"Excuse me?" _Unbelievable,_ Caroline thought.

"You heard me, love. Don't you get tired of taking all your frustration out on me? Wouldn't it serve a better purpose if you lost your temper with someone that actually deserves it?"

"Woah, hold up. Is this the same hybrid that killed Tyler's mom, who tried to kill Elena multiple times, who has kept his family in boxes for centuries? You're telling me you don't deserve the way I treat you?"

"Yes, love, I've done terrible things. I don't pretend otherwise. As you so told me, I am a _terrible_ person. I can't be fixed. But you, you're not terrible at all. Of course not, you've just recently murdered 12 witches. Nothing serious." The sarcasm dripped from Klaus's tongue, meant to wound Caroline. He wanted to hurt her for the way she treated him, for the way she made him feel.

No matter how much progress he thought they had made, they always ended up hurting each other. After she had helped him, when he believed Silas stabbed him with the white oak stake, Klaus thought they had reached some truce. He thought they were friends, even though they both knew he wanted so much more.

"I saved my friend. You were just going to let her die. You don't give a damn about me, because if you did, you would have known how much she means to me. If you cared about me, you would let Tyler come home, and you wouldn't hurt us anymore!" By the end, Caroline was screaming and stabbing her fingers in the air towards Klaus, trying to make him understand.

When her hand crossed the barrier, Klaus sprang into action. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her onto the porch, and slammed her against the outside wall, all in one swift motion.

He pinned her wrists with his hands, and positioned them above her head. Klaus was distracted by the feel of her body against his, but chose to ignore it. He couldn't let his mind fill with the scent of her, couldn't let his senses dull with lust. He looked into her eyes, and was surprised to find her staring daggers at him.

There was no fear, only pure fury. He was the most powerful supernatural being on the planet, and she was pissed at him. He had ripped out the hearts of his enemies that looked at him sideways, and he was almost brought to his knees by a baby vampire who didn't even have the good sense to be frightened by him. It was exasperating, and incredibly sexy. He shook his head to rid himself of his rampant thoughts.

"Do not pretend to know me, Caroline. I may have expressed fondness for you in the past, but that can only extend so far. As of late, my fondness seems to have been stretched quite thin. Let's not forget whose dress you are wearing, love. And in case you have forgotten, I have not killed you're dear, sweet boyfriend, when I have had ample opportunity to. So it is my suggestion that you not push me further, or you will soon realize how I treat everyone else that _isn't you." _

With each word, Caroline seemed to grow more and more agitated. Klaus felt the pulse in her wrists leap under his hands, and her breathing grew heavy. When she started to squirm, he pressed his body into hers, so from thigh to chest, they were connected. Klaus felt her softness give into his hardened frame, and gritted his teeth from arousal. It was too much; he could feel her breath on his face, her petal soft skin under his palms, and her heaving chest against his. He refused to give into his lust, choosing instead to focus on his rage. She defied him at every opportunity, ignored all of the things he has done for her. What right did she have to push him this way?

Caroline couldn't help but writhe under Klaus's gaze. Their eyes were locked, his penetrating stare causing her knees to buckle. They'd never been this close before, never been as intimately entwined. Her mind fought with her body, trying desperately to pay no attention to the heat gathering in the pit of her stomach. She was furious, enraged, and ridiculously turned on. It was an annoying combination, because she couldn't decide whether to kiss him or kill him.

"Let go of me," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Make me," he challenged, his face moving even closer towards hers.

Klaus made a mistake. He should never have gotten this close to her; she was clouding his senses, her scent surrounding him. He saw her gaze drop down to his lips, and when she met his eyes again, he exhaled a shaky breath. He expected her eyes to be hazy; confused by what she was feeling, but it was the opposite. Her gaze was sharp, she knew exactly what she wanted, but was terrified to admit it. For a moment, he thought of taking away her choice. _Just kiss her,_ he thought, but quickly realized that it had to be her decision. She had pushed him away for so long, it needed to be her that came to him.

Slowly, he peeled himself off of her and took two steps away. Caroline stayed where she was, slumped against the wall as if she was having trouble standing. She looked around as though she wasn't sure where she was, but when her stare fell on him, she seemed to find a source of energy, for her body stood ramrod straight.

Caroline stormed up to where Klaus was standing just a few feet away, and stood toe to toe with the original hybrid.

"Fuck you," she condemned.

"Is that an offer, love?" he smirked.

Was this it? Were they destined to hurt each other whenever they got close to a moment of happiness? It was a sick cycle: Caroline didn't want to admit her feelings for him, and Klaus was sure they existed, so she lashed out with vicious verbal attacks. Her words hurt him more than he can ever show, so he plays right into her hand and responds with disgusting, evil words. It happened at the decade dance, when he bit her in the Gilbert living room and almost let her die, after she had killed those 12 witches, it seemed to be their 'thing.'

"I want you to go away; I can't even look at you anymore. I was right; you can't be fixed, because you don't want to be."

"Who are you angrier at, love, me for pushing you up against that wall, or yourself for liking it?" Klaus refused to back down. She was fighting her feelings for him, and he vowed tonight she would lose that fight. He wouldn't let her push him away; everything was coming to a head tonight. He only had about twelve hours before he left for New Orleans, and he was determined to squeeze as much out of Caroline as he could. He wanted to leave with something he didn't have before, the affection of this bright, beautiful baby vampire.

"You disgust me, Klaus," she stated, backing him up so he was leaning against the porch railing.

"Show me," he replied, moving so close Caroline had to look up to maintain eye contact. "Show me how much I disgust you. That's what this is about, isn't it? You're disgusted that you even think about me, with all of the horrible things I've done. And you just let push you up against a wall, and I felt your body beneath mine, and you liked it. I disgust you almost as much as you disgust yourself." His words dripped venom, and slid under Caroline's skin like a snake.

Before he could form a reaction, Klaus's arms were full of blonde beauty, with her mouth fully secured to his. He stiffened in a moment of shock, but soon the feel of her lips pressed against his was the only thing that mattered.

Her lips opened and accepted his kiss hungrily, when she knew she should have been pushing him away. Her hands fisted in the front of his shirt, while her eyes drifted closed. Klaus watched as she slowly sunk into the feel of him, and he allowed himself to sink just as deep.

His rough hands ran down her body, stopping at her waist to wrap around and mold her body to his. One hand traveled up and was lost in her hair, holding her face to his. Caroline's arms snaked up and wrapped around his neck, one hand fisting in his golden curls.

Their kiss wasn't gentle, it wasn't tame. All the passion and tension that they had felt building and building, just waiting for a moment to be let loose, exploded in their embrace.

Caroline couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth when she was spun around and found her back against the porch pillar. His hands fisted in her hair and brought her gaze up to his, locking their eyes for just a second, before they sank back into the kiss.

Klaus was drowning, losing himself in her taste, but couldn't find the will to care. If this was how he was to die, with the taste of Caroline Forbes on his tongue, then he would welcome death as the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him.

The heady combination of her unique taste, the scent of her arousal, and the feel of her body encased in _his_ dress, was getting him drunk. He could feel his knees go weak when her mouth trailed kisses down his face and her head was tucked in the crook of his neck. He felt her sweet, warm tongue peek out to taste, and he groaned as the beast in him took over.

Caroline was hoisted up by Klaus's supernatural strength, and she looked down on him with her heart in her eyes. Never before had she felt this raw, animalistic lust towards another being. She desperately wished she could wrap her legs around him, and feel his hard length pressed in between her legs. Just the thought made her inner thighs quiver with need. But unfortunately, she was still in her prom dress, and it was not made for spreading her legs for an original hybrid.

As he began to walk her towards the front door, Caroline had a moment, a single moment, of uncertainty. But when she lowered her face, and gently touched her lips with his, all doubts fled.

As Klaus attempted to cross the threshold, they were both thrown back onto the porch by the barrier, with Caroline dropping from his hold.

"What the –"

"You're still not allowed in," Caroline interrupted.

Klaus looked over to her, and felt the familiar hitch in his breathing. Her hair was mussed, tendrils escaping her intricate braid, and her lips were slightly swollen from his demanding kisses. As he watched, her vampire healing soon repaired the damage to her lips, much to his dismay.

An awkwardness settled in, where they both didn't know how to interact with the other. Just a few minutes ago they were screaming at one another, and then they were practically tearing off their clothes.

This was normal for Klaus, he battled with the decision to throttle her or hold her on a daily basis. But he didn't know how Caroline felt, and he was actually nervous to find out.

"I'm leaving," he blurted out.

"What?" Caroline's head was spinning. She had barely wrapped her mind around her attraction for Klaus, and then she goes and makes a stupid decision by throwing herself at him, and now he's leaving?

"Come with me." Even Klaus was surprised by his request. He wanted to show her the world and introduce her to her potential as a vampire, but he realized she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready for the life he could provide her. But now that he had one taste, he needed more. He couldn't leave her here alone, when Tyler could come back at any minute and remind her of how much she loves him.

"Klaus, I …"

She was interrupted by groups of people arriving at the house, and Caroline cursed herself for forgetting about the after-party. She wasn't even changed into her after-party dress.

When she turned back to Klaus, he was gone.

For a few moments, Caroline simply stood on the porch and watched as high schoolers walked past her.

She stood on the porch where she just kissed Niklaus Mikaelson: vampire, werewolf, murderer, torturer, glorious kisser.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the support! I hope I can continue to entertain you, cause I am definitely not done with this story yet. I'll try to update at least every couple days, if not every day. Again, please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Practically the entire school showed up at the after-party. Music was pumping, booze was flowing, and the night was unforgettable.

As Caroline checked on the refreshments, making a mental note to restock the pretzels, she couldn't help but wish all these people would leave. She didn't want to be there, surrounded by the smell of blood pumping through everyone's veins. Alcohol threatened her ironclad control, and it was already pretty shaky after her run in with Klaus.

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the memory of his hands roaming her body. Under her bright red cocktail dress, Caroline's sensitized skin broke out in goosebumps. Hours after he had left and his rough hands were still wreaking havoc in her body. _How dare he,_she thought vehemently.

She chose to ignore the fact that _she_ kissed _him_, because if she were to admit to herself that she actually wanted him, the carefully constructed wall between her heart and her brain would come crashing down. Caroline had barely had time to come to grips with the reality of her failing relationship with Tyler; she didn't have time for her murky feelings for Klaus.

She didn't want it; she didn't want any of it. Suddenly filled with desperation to _run_, run from her feelings, run from the people, run from her life, Caroline shoved her way through the throngs of people and flashed through the front door. She didn't care if people saw her use her vamp speed, she secretly felt contempt for every human that didn't realize what the hell was going on in their town.

Caroline searched for a place to go that wasn't filled with horrid memories. She ran to her home, but all she could see was Damon compelling her and feeding from her, and Klaus feeding her his blood after he had told Tyler to bite her. She went past the Salvatore boarding house, but all she saw was Elena being trapped in their 'dungeon' being starved for blood.

The woods: tortured by Jules, almost staked by Elena, Jenna turned and killed, Tyler turning, Alaric turned.

The high school: tortured by Alaric, Vicki being killed, Mrs. Lockwood's memorial, Elena feeding from that cheerleader and then allowing Caroline to fall.

The worst of it was, that wasn't everything. So many horrible things had happened in this town; there was no where she could go that wasn't associated with some type of supernatural happening.

_Wasn't anyone tired of it?_ She wondered. They lived their lives running from one problem to the next, never having enough time to just stop and smell the freaking roses. Half of this town was involved in the seedy supernatural underbelly of Mystic Falls, and the other half was blissfully ignorant. Sometimes, Caroline envied those few who had no idea what danger lurked in this town. She held on to the committees, the planning, everything from her human life because she didn't know what to do with her immortality.

The Miss Mystic pageant, prom, the cheer squad, all of her commitments were the most important thing to her when she was human. They had seemed to overwhelm her whole life. Now she realized that she was deeply insecure, and basically an insensitive bitch and all of those obligations were her way of validation. They made her feel important, _worth something._

Now, she had the world at her fingertips. Caroline Forbes was a vampire. _A badass vampire_, she corrected herself, who didn't need to feed on humans or hurt anyone to survive. And yet, she was still planning prom, living out her life as though she would grow old, as though it mattered.

_Mark my words. Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you._ Klaus's words haunted Caroline's mind.

She couldn't help the effect his words had on her; she was drawn to him, though she tried to deny it. He promised to show her what the world has to offer, it's like he knew what she had always wanted: to see the world. She wanted to eat pizza in Tuscany, shop on Fifth Avenue, sunbathe in Greece.

Caroline felt constantly torn between her loyalty towards Mystic Falls and her friends, and her desire for splendor. She couldn't spend eternity in Mystic Falls, fighting the next all-powerful supernatural being that popped up that week. She wanted to live. She wanted to thrive.

Unaware of where she was headed, she arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. For a few critical moments, she contemplated another showdown between herself and Klaus. A secret, reckless part of her wanted to rile him up, cause him to lose control.

Careful to not make a sound in fear of his hybrid hearing, Caroline turned to leave the mansion grounds. She needed more time away from him; her emotions were too close to the surface.

As she looked back at the house one last time, she flashed back into the woods but was quickly slammed against a tree by a hard body. His breath in her ear, he whispered and sent shivers down her spine.

"Who are you and what do you –" the familiar voice stopped as his body adjusted to the feel of hers. Her back molded to his front, her curves fitting him perfectly. Klaus felt himself immediately grow hard at the feel of her. He didn't need to see her face to know it was Caroline. Her scent had made its way into his subconscious; he recognized it without even thinking.

His hands gripped her hips, his body holding her against the tree. He gave himself just a moment, one moment, to lose himself.

He had spent the hours since he last saw her in a daze. On one hand, he knew it was bound to happen. The tension between them had been profound the past few weeks, and it was only a matter of time before someone snapped. On the other hand, it was doomed before it began. He knew she would never be able to look past the horrible things he's done and see the person he was. Hell, Klaus could hardly look past his reputation as a cold-hearted murderer. Whenever his humanity began to cloud his judgment, sneak past his rash, impulsive nature, he quickly squashed it.

The original hybrid did not have time for feelings, for humanity. He certainly didn't have time for a baby vampire who made him forget he was a ruthless killer, who made him want to _protect _instead of punish.

He gritted his teeth, desperate to keep a hold of the last of his control. He quickly let go of her and stalked away, keeping at least a few feet between them.

"Caroline, I thought we said all we needed to say earlier. Unless, you want an encore," he spoke with a sneer, his self-contempt coming through as annoyance towards Caroline.

"I, um, didn't mean to come here. It was a mistake, I was just out running, and I didn't know I was coming here, I'm sorry, I'll go." Klaus had never seen her like this. She spoke in starts and stops, with none of her usual self-confidence. She seemed to be subdued, shy even, and he knew that was not his Caroline.

Her usual glow was gone, her light extinguished.

_Tell me who to kill,_ he wanted to say. _Tell me who to strangle for putting that look in your eyes. _

As soon as the thoughts passed through his mind, he cursed himself. It was because of him. He did this to her, he brought her down to the dirt where he spent his time. He sullied her good name by putting his brute, animal hands on her. He was surprised the hoard of Caroline's closest friends hadn't come at him with pitchforks, driving him out of town.

His expression softened, and he finally took note of her appearance. She was wearing a different dress than before, this one more modernly sexy rather than the classic beauty of his dress. It must have been a bright red before, but with Klaus looking at it now there were rips and stains, the one shoulder strap slightly askew. Her hair had been removed from the intricate braid for prom, and her curls were tousled and left loose. She must have been running for quite a while, for her chest was heaving and he could see the remnants of sweat marring her perfect complexion.

"What are you doing out here, love? You should be enjoying your party. Come on, I'll drive you back to the Lockwood's." He went to lead her back towards the house, but careful not to touch her.

"Wait," she stopped him, "why did you come to the house earlier?"

"Isn't it a bit obvious, sweetheart?" Klaus replied with a knowing smirk, with only a hint of sarcasm.

"No, that's not why. When I opened the door you were walking away, I surprised you. You weren't going to talk to me. So, why?"

"I'm really not in the mood for riddles, and we both have quite a lot on our plate, so let's just call it a night."

Klaus turned and started to walk back towards his mansion, but swiveled back when he realized she hadn't followed him. Instead, she sat cross-legged on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not leaving her until you tell me the truth. I've been through a lot of shit today, so I'd really just like a straight answer."

"Do you have to be so God damn stubborn, love?" he asked through gritted teeth, his frustration clear. He stalked towards her so he was standing over her folded form, daring her to look up at him.

"Do you have to be so God damn annoying?" she shot back.

"What do you want from me?"

"Why did you come to the house?"

"Answer me, Caroline."

"Answer me, Klaus."

Their exchange was quick, with their voices rising so by the time they stopped, they were practically screaming at each other. They were getting nowhere. With each question, they both were getting more and more irritated. Their eyes were locked in a battle of wills, neither willing to let the other win.

Klaus chuckled softly, trying to swallow his amusement at the situation. He took a seat on the ground, leaning against a tree facing Caroline. He still managed to keep a few feet in between them, but her scent still wafted over. He resigned himself to the fact he would never escape it, so he might as well get used to it. He scoffed at himself, _if you haven't gotten used to it already, who's to say you ever will?_

"I'm tired." Caroline's shoulders suddenly slumped, her head falling to her chest. For a moment, she seemed to give in to her emotions. She let them bring her down, overwhelm her, instead of voicing them.

"Tell me, love," he whispered, barely audible without her vamp hearing.

"Everywhere I look, I see disappointment. I'm tired of being let down. I'm tired of being the one who has to pick herself up. I'm tired of being collateral damage." Growing bold with her speech, Caroline stood up to pace in front of Klaus, her movements jittery with long-suppressed emotions. "I will not be another vampire to die in this town. Caroline Forbes is not a statistic. I am a vampire who has survived two werewolf bites, countless tortures, and I am tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. I refuse to wait for someone else to die."

Klaus watched her pace back and forth, never taking his eyes off her. He felt his heart rate speed up when she mentioned being tortured countless times. He knew of the time with Alaric in the high school, but what other times were there? He chose not to voice his questions, for this was her time. He recognized her need to spill her thoughts, even if it was to him. She had been keeping too much inside, and it was eating away at her.

Suddenly she stopped pacing, and flashed directly in front of him. She went down to her knees, her face close so their breath mingled.

"Take me with you," she stated quietly, as if afraid someone else would hear.

His heart soared. She was giving him the chance to show her the world, show her what life, and he, had to offer her. His mind raced to plan their trip, first New Orleans to take care of business, then perhaps Las Vegas, or New York. Or maybe overseas, she would love Paris, even Rome.

As quickly as his thoughts scattered, he brought them ruthlessly under control. Though it pained him, he couldn't take her with him. Not now. Even though he wanted nothing more than to take her away from this god-forsaken town and never let her return, he knew deep in his heart she wasn't ready.

This decision couldn't be a rash one, made on a whim. Once he had her in his grasp, he was never letting her go. She needed to understand that before she made this decision.

He reached out to frame her face with his hands, stroking her hair behind her ears. Their eyes locked, and he silently confessed all his wants and dreams, all involving her. He could feel her breathing grow heavier, and felt the pulse in her neck jump wildly. She thought he was going to kiss her. He could practically feel her lips against his. Though he was desperate for that contact, he had to deny himself. He could never leave her, if only for a while, if her lust glazed eyes were the last thing he saw of her.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Caroline sensed he was about to refuse her. She was squirming in her kneeled position, anxious to hear his answer.

"Caroline," as he began his intended refusal, his gaze settled on hers. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but filled with hope. Hope for her future, hope for a future with him. She was choosing him. For whatever her reasons, she was choosing to go with him. How could he reject her?

"Be ready at 4 tomorrow afternoon." And with a quick brush of lips, Klaus was gone and Caroline was left kneeling in the dirt.

Caroline sprang into standing position, and ran home at vamp speed. She forgot about the party, forgot about prom, forgot about everything but Klaus.

She had a lot to pack.

* * *

**Also, I saw The Originals (and I'm actually excited it got picked up, JoMo is lovely) and loved every minute of it- besides the pregnancy thing. I am still trying to wrap my mind around it, but I don't think I can. I haven't decided if I want were-slut pregnant in my fanfiction, but you'll definitely find out! Let me know your opinion. Pregnant, not pregnant? Should Caroline kill her? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

The trap was set.

Katerina had played her part perfectly. The original hybrid was on his way to New Orleans.

The doppelganger wouldn't enjoy being manipulated, but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her; at least, not yet. She thought she was special, worth saving, but she was just another pawn: another piece to the puzzle that would soon be complete.

One more spell would set everything in motion.

The witch had to be careful practicing magic in The Quarter, Marcel had eyes everywhere. His vampire minions watched the witches like hawks, waiting for them to step out of turn so they would have a reason to pounce. The seedy underbelly of New Orleans was well-known, and the witches lived in fear of any vampire, for they were authorized by Marcel to keep them controlled – by any means necessary.

While all the vampires showed their fangs during the night, it was the day-walkers that were truly dreaded. They were in Marcel's inner circle, his closest allies. The witch had taken extra precautions to ensure no vampire, especially the day-walkers, caught wind of her plans.

She left through the backdoor, all that she needed hidden safely in her bag. In the back alley, the witch took a few precious minutes to pause and make sure no one was lying in wait. She scurried through alleyways, crisscrossing The Quarter in a vain attempt to prevent being followed. She wasn't delusional enough to think she could lose a vampire who wanted her found, but the extra precaution gave her a mild sense of comfort.

The witch wove her way through the tourists, preoccupied by the bright colors and live music. So shallow they were, ignoring the city stench and grimy walls in favor of the novelty and culture of New Orleans. They chose to pay no attention to the sordid locals, the desperate feel of a city under a tyrant's thumb. New Orleans had _character_, they said.

She had come here to practice magic, free from judgment and persecution. The witch had heard stories of the magical city, where witches were embraced by locals and tourists alike. She had though New Orleans to be a place of rich culture and free spirit. Instead, she was oppressed by the _King of The Quarter. _

No longer, the witch vowed.

The hybrid would change that.

She had heard stories of how he built this town from the ground up, and sired Marcel to hold watch while he was away. But he was unaware of the changes Marcel had made. It was time he knew, and it was time he saved the city he had once loved.

The witch was prepared to use any means necessary to fulfill her destiny.

According to her mother, long since dead, her great-by-four grandmother escaped The Quarter right about the time Marcel began his 'rule'. She had run with only the clothes on her back, and a young child in the car seat. She had watched her friends, her family, get slaughtered by Marcel. He had to 'make an example' he said. _No witch was to practice magic without his expressed permission. _Her grandmother vowed to see all power, all influence, everything ripped from Marcel's grasp.

The vow made that night had been passed through generations of witches, until the day one had the spells necessary to overthrow him. This revolt was decades in the making.

This was the city of voodoo, where the lines were blurred between reality and fantasy. The very air was charged with mystical properties.

It was time the witches took back The Quarter.

Arriving at her destination, the witch pulled back the hood of her cloak to let her dark curls loose. She made herself known to the ones keeping watch over the small cottage, and gave a slight nod to ensure their continued secrecy.

They stepped aside, opening the doors wide for her to step through. With a smirk, she silently rejoiced in the feel of her recognized importance. Her companions knew she was the orchestrator, and knew she was to be feared. Though she could find no redeemable qualities in the dreaded Marcel, she understood the draw of power he must feel.

The witch walked through the cottage, stopping at the only locked door. She listened closely, and heard the labored breathing of their captive. She had hoped they could reach a compromise; her plan was beneficial to all involved. Except Marcel and his vampire cult, she granted.

With her magic, she forced the door to open and was greeted by two other guards and their guest. She had expected the girl to be terrified, frightened in the least. The girl had been held against her will for the past three days, only given enough food and water to survive. The witch had spent a few days in the cottage herself, it was not modernly equipped. But instead of appearing like a prisoner, the girl looked at the witch with a devil may care attitude.

She looked closely, maintaining eye contact with her captive without a word being spoken.

Slowly, she saw worry seep into her guarded exterior. Tightness around the mouth, a fidget here and there, a slight hitch in the breathing. The girl was scared, and the witch was glad.

When someone became scared, that meant they had something they didn't want to lose. They had something to protect. They had something to bargain with.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it was terribly rude of me," the witch finally spoke.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, with barely a noticeable shake to her voice.

"It's actually very exciting, young wolf," the girl's eyes widened at the mention of her species.

_Of course I know what you are, _the witch thought, _why do you think you are here?_

"I don't understand," she whispered.

It was actually quite disheartening to the witch; perhaps she had been mistaken at the intelligence of the girl. She had heard gossip about the horrible, manipulative things she had done and was hopeful of an amicable alliance being made.

"You see, I have a special gift. I am a witch, as you have probably guessed, but there is another part to my abilities. I can follow bloodlines." The young wolf seemed confused, but the witch was sure she was smarter than she looked. "It's almost like a locator spell, you are familiar, correct?" At her captive's nod, she continued. "I place a drop of blood on a map, and can see where a bloodline originated. Now I cannot see names or dates, I'm not the yellow pages. But I can follow a bloodline across the world, if necessary."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cut the act, Hayley. Don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb. Do what I tell you, and you get your family, deal?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked sheepishly.

_That was more like it, _the witch thought.

"It's simple, really. Just help me kill Klaus," she replied, a wide grin spreading across her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's a bit of a shorter chapter, I just really wanted to get the story moving because it seemed to be getting good reviews. Thank you so much for the suggestions, by the way! I have a definitive plan for the way the story is going to go, and you guys really helped shape that. I'll still try and update every day, at the least every other day. I don't want to let you guys down. And plus, when you guys follow/favorite/review, I don't want to make you wait a long time for an update. So let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry about the late update! I just started another job, so it got a little difficult. But anyways, thank you SO SO SO SO much for all of your reviews, they make me feel great about myself. And please, if you have any questions or suggestions (or just want to tell me how great I am :D) then please review. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight hours. They had been driving only eight hours, and he could have sworn he lost his sanity the moment they left Virginia. Caroline had been asleep since they entered Georgia, and they were now entering Alabama. They had left late afternoon, so he was able to drive through the night and arrive in Louisiana by morning. The stars were out, the moon was high, and he was only slightly tired. He had considered the option, briefly, of staying the night in a hotel somewhere off the beaten path. They could share a bed, and a warm meal. Klaus almost groaned imagining sharing a kill with Caroline. He knew she didn't feed off humans anymore, but that didn't mean he understood why. She was a vampire, and he didn't understand someone who didn't accept who they were.

But that would mean he would ignore all the things that made her special. Her pure heart, the ruthless control she places on herself. She expects the best from herself, and in his opinion, she delivers tenfold. His thoughts scrambled, for he never knew exactly how he felt about Caroline.

On one hand, she was everything he wasn't: flawless, controlled, wholesome. He saw her as unsullied, untouched by the filth of the world. On the other hand, she had ruthlessly killed 12 witches, and justified the massacre because she was _saving her friend_. The same friend who was a powerful witch who used expression magic and could take down a vampire with her mind. Caroline had completed the expression triangle for the young witch.

It infuriated him, and he gritted his teeth to keep from voicing his frustration and awaking the baby vampire. The SUV he had compelled into his possession ate up the miles until they reached their destination. The speed did little to quell the exclamation rising in his throat. This blonde cheerleader had given Silas everything he needed to destroy the other side, and paved the way for every supernatural being that died to come back. Klaus was going to be hated, haunted, and hunted. Caroline handed Silas what he wanted on a silver fucking platter.

He glanced over at the object of his wrath, and felt his temper dissipate. She was curled into a ball, with her legs tucked underneath her. In her light yellow shorts and white t-shirt, she looked like a delectable treat on a hot summer's day. The sunlight caught her angelic hair that had escape her ponytail and Klaus could have sworn he felt his heart stumble. _God damn her_, he cursed.

Klaus returned his gaze back to the road in front of him with a scoff. She may have made his way under his skin and in his car, but she would not weasel her way into his heart. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start, her body practically jumping from the seat. She was breathing fast and hard, her eyes darting around the car seemingly unaware of where she was. Images of death bombarded her mind until they blocked out all else. Caroline smelled smoke, like the torches that are used during rituals. But she was in a car, there was no smoke. Her dream blended with reality, and Caroline didn't understand why. _She was tainted, dirty, disgraced. Haunted by death and followed by their faces._

Klaus quickly pulled the car over to the shoulder, with his eyes watching her every move. Once they were stopped, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her gaze was clouded, darting around the car, desperate to see something, anything other than the images plaguing her mind. Her hands clenched on her bare legs, her nails puncturing her skin and drawing blood. The smell of it drifted into Caroline's nostrils, and gave a new layer to the scene replaying in her mind.

"Caroline, calm down. Take a breath. It's me, you're alright." Caroline could hardly hear him over the roaring in her ears. His gentle words barely penetrated her consciousness, for in her dreams she had been taken back to the woods. Taken back to the night she caused a slaughter. Only this time, in her dreams, Bonnie had been linked with the witches, and was killed too. As she watched her best friend die, all Caroline could think of were the other witches. They were someone's best friend too, someone's daughter, and she had killed them. She had snuffed out their lives without a second thought, blinded by the sight of Bonnie lying limp on the ground.

Her inability to think of anyone other than herself, and the pain she would have felt if she had lost Bonnie, was the reason 12 witches were dead. 12 families had lost a member. Her control had slipped drastically, and it had haunting consequences.

Caroline couldn't help but think she deserved her nightmares. She deserved to be haunted by the faces of the 12 she killed. She deserved to be terrorized in her own mind, filled with so much pain that she could scarcely feel anything else.

Dimly, she felt Klaus's grip tighten painfully on her shoulders. With a not-so-gentle shake, he abandoned the tender spoken words in favor of rough hands.

"Where's your head at, love? Snap out of it! We have things to do! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted, shaking her until her gaze finally met his.

"There we are, can't have you losing your head this early in the game, now can we?" Klaus's hand found his way to her hair, stroking and soothing while keeping her eyes on him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Klaus gently stroking her hair and Caroline getting her breathing under control. She felt her heart rate go down significantly, so it didn't feel like it was about to jump out of her chest. Thankfully, she hadn't let the threatening tears fall, so she held on to what little dignity she had left.

She cleared her throat, and the sound seemed to ruin the moment. Without a word, Klaus removed his hands and turned back to face the road ahead and slowly rejoined traffic. Caroline sat back into her seat, unwilling to break the silence they had both silently agreed to. For a small moment, Klaus had taken care of her. He had nurtured her. He had been gentle, tender, and so uncharacteristic. She still felt his hand on her hair, gently smoothing her frayed nerves.

Even when she hadn't responded to his whispered words, he had known what she needed. He brought her out of the hole she was trapped in; the shouted words had caused her pride to engage, and made her unwilling to continue being the victim of her own thoughts.

She quickly realized all Klaus had done for her in the hours since they had begun packing to leave. He hadn't insisted on being with her when she told her family and friends of their plans, and for that she was grateful. It wasn't as traumatic as she had anticipated, but probably because she could only find Matt and Stefan to tell. Elena and Damon were most likely out killing someone together, Bonnie had been distant ever since Caroline killed for her, and her mother had some police business to attend to. _It probably had something to do with Elena and Damon out on a murderous rampage or something_, Caroline thought cynically.

When she and Klaus had left, she had been leaving her mother a voicemail assuring her that she would be safe. He hadn't groaned, hadn't rushed her off the phone, but had waited until she had said her tearful goodbye and silently packed the car with their bags.

On the first leg of their trip, it was all small talk. Both of them weren't willing to start their trip with an argument, so they tried to stick to neutral topics. _Do you think it will rain tonight? _ _What's the capital of this state? Look, a deer. _It was a lot harder then she thought.

When she had fallen asleep in, Caroline didn't even know what state, he had silently turned off the music and let her drift as she chose. Taking in the darkness of the sky, she had to assume it had been a few hours since then because when she had finally fallen asleep, it had been late evening.

It would have been so easy for him to leave her behind, or make this trip hell. He could have pressed any number of issues, but for some reason he chose not to. Caroline was grateful, while still highly skeptical of his reasons. She knew that if push came to shove, she wouldn't hesitate to throw out all the snide comments and insulting statements she could, but she refused to start any arguments.

Caroline wasn't used to this new dynamic in their relationship. _Relationship?_ No, not relationship, but slight friendship. A friendly relationship that **should not** include any sexual attraction, innuendos, or actions. But no matter how hard she fought it, Caroline knew that when they argued now, it would be met with new problems, and new pulls.

And it wasn't as if she could promise herself they wouldn't argue, because that would be delusional. He challenged her on a basic level, and she couldn't help but tell him how she really felt. He just infuriated her, tested her, and she couldn't help the pressure that built in her lungs whenever they sparred. And that's what it was, it was verbal sparring.

Together, they were a long-dormant volcano that had finally erupted. Now, instead of fizzling out, the tension and frustration seemed burn hotter and brighter each time they were near each other.

That's why Caroline was so thankful that they had reached an unspoken truce to complete this car ride without any _explosions_.

She started to tentatively thank him, for calming her down, for making their trip uneventful, for bringing her in the first place, but she was interrupted before she began.

"I know what it's like, Caroline," he stated quietly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"You know what what's like?" She scoffed, completely unwilling to be vulnerable again.

"I have lived 1000 years, love. I have killed hundreds, even thousands. And for the first 500 years, I swore I would never forget their faces. I vowed that would be my punishment, to see their faces in my dreams, to hear their voices in my thoughts. Though the faces have blurred, the names blended together, I have never forgotten my vow of eternal penance." He spoke slowly, and softly, as though even he couldn't believe the words he was uttering. Klaus's eyes had taken on a misty quality, but Caroline couldn't believe he would be brought to tears.

She realized he had shared a piece of himself that few, if any, were permitted to see. Questions plagued her, but for once, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to cause him more pain. This wasn't a fight against her like their usual arguments. This was his fight against himself.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They didn't speak again for the 7 hours until they reached New Orleans. Caroline hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements, and if Klaus needed to get a hotel room, and was momentarily panicked at the thought of sharing a room with him.

Seemingly at ease, Klaus drove with confidence, arriving at a large house on the corner of Orleans and Dauphine Street. He hopped out, without as much as a backwards glance to see if Caroline was mirroring his movements.

There wasn't a garage to speak of, so Klaus had simply pulled up to the curb. Caroline tried not to let her jaw drop as she exited the car, and had to crane her neck to see the entirety of the gorgeous house before her.

"Where the hell are we?"

"New Orleans, love. Welcome to my home." With a small bow, Klaus led her through the front door and into the sprawling foyer of his New Orleans home.

Caroline barely suppressed the groan that fell from her lips as she took in the beauty of his house. The walls were brick, but with gorgeous wood floors accenting everything. It was immaculately decorated, and she could hardly imagine walking further into the house, much less actually sleeping there.

"There are four floors and nine bedrooms, love. I suggest you go and find one." His words seemed to be said through gritted teeth, and Caroline turned to see him staring at her as if he was angry.

"Um, okay, grumpy. Which one is yours so I know not to take that one?" She posed her question tentatively, but was by any means backing down. Now that she was actually there, in New Orleans with Klaus, 15 hours away from anyone else she knew, she knew she should be afraid. _This is one of those times where you shut your big mouth, Care_, she thought to herself. But somehow, she felt exhilarated. Klaus was the only one in the entire city, hell, the entire state, she knew. They could be whoever they want to be. If she wanted to flirt with Klaus, she could. If she wanted to kiss him, she could. If she wanted to press her body against his, she could. If she wanted to feel his hard muscles beneath her hands, she could.

Shaking her head, Caroline derailed her rampant thoughts. They were dangerous, and dangerous thoughts would get her into a lot of trouble.

"Caroline, this house began construction in 1880 and was finally completed in 1900. I paid someone to furnish it and maintain it. I do not have a bedroom." With each word, he walked closer towards her until their tips of their shoes met. He made no move to touch her, and kept his hands held behind his back. "Pick whichever appeals to you, and I'll find my own."

_We could share_, her thoughts interjected. Ruthlessly, she shut them down. She didn't have time to be horny and attracted to Klaus. He came here for a reason, and she wasn't going to distract him. What happened in Mystic Falls, stays in Mystic Falls.

* * *

_She had dazed him_, he thought. He had been uncharacteristically nervous as they drew closer to his home, dreading her seeing a part of him no other had seen. He had this house built to his specific instruction, had designed every room in the house. He had poured as much of himself as he could into it, and had yet been able to sleep in it. After over 100 years of sitting here, idly waiting for his return, he was finally there. With Caroline.

It was perfect, dreadful, nerve-wracking. He found himself putting a ridiculous amount of weight into what she thought of his house, and didn't know how he would react if she hated it.

Then, she had been awed. He saw her face; he knew she was mesmerized as he was by her. She had _groaned_, and it reminded him of when he had her up against the porch back in Mystic Falls. She had groaned then as well, but for an entirely different reason.

He thought he would have been able to keep his distance, if only for a few days. But the minute they were in New Orleans, the city where fantasy meets reality, one of his favorite places in the world, he found himself losing his will to fight.

Klaus wanted her. He wanted Caroline more than he thought possible. He wanted to feel her skin under his hands, feel her writhing beneath him. He wanted to take her, here, in his town.

Bombarded by images of them together, their skin glistening from exertion, limbs intertwined, bodies joined, he couldn't stop himself from advancing on her. He had been blocking his thoughts for 15 hours, and they had broken free, and were running wildly. Every step closer was another step towards damnation. She was pure beauty, inside and out. And he, he was an original hybrid that used to eat girls like her for breakfast.

He wasn't for her. He was dirty. Even his own parents hadn't wanted him; both had tried to kill him multiple times.

But even with all the strikes against him, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to know what it felt like to hold something perfect in his hands. He needed to feel her energy, her zest for life, focused on him.

Klaus wasn't ready to take her tonight. Once he had her once, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go. He wouldn't be able to separate himself, and at the time he needed that safety net. He needed the option of walking away, even though he secretly knew he would never take it.

* * *

Without warning, Klaus's face came closer still until his forehead was resting on hers. Their breath mingled, and she could feel the heat warm her whole body. A ball of tension settled just under her stomach, begging to be released. She refused to react, refused to acknowledge her body's obvious desires.

She could smell him, a slightly musky, woodsy scent that seemed to be unique to him. It filled her brain, causing her mind to fog and limbs become heavy.

He raised his hand, and trailed a finger along her collarbone, the rough pad of his fingertip scraping along her sensitive skin. Her nerves danced, directly connected to the ever growing ball of need settling in the pit of her stomach. She felt her thighs begin to quiver, and she ruthlessly bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"Sweet dreams, love," he whispered, the words grazing her skin like a caress. He stepped away, and Caroline instantly felt the loss of heat. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself, to replace the heat she lost.

She could breathe easier, but still was unsure if she could walk without stumbling. Caroline raised her eyes to meet with his, and was greeted by a smug grin.

He knew exactly what he did to her. The truce from the road trip was over, and now they were at war. Caroline was convinced every move of his was calculated to drive her frustration up and up, until she had no choice but to release some tension _with him_.

Struck with diabolical plan meant to disrupt his very soul, Caroline slipped out of her shoes.

With no words spoken, she slowly and methodically unbuttoned her tiny shorts, and stepped out of them. Raising her t-shirt in her hands, she pulled it up and over her head. Dropping it unceremoniously to the floor, she lastly let her hair out from the confines of the ponytail and shook it out.

Her hair reached just below her shoulders, and rested perfectly on her breasts. The matching push up bra and undies set was in bright orange, setting off her slight tan effortlessly.

Caroline stood, clad in nothing but undergarments, directly in front of Klaus. He made no move towards her, but she saw his hands clenched almost painfully by his sides.

Studying his face carefully, she saw that the grin had vanished to be replaced by a stern glare. His jaw was gritted so tightly, there was the beginning of a tick in his cheek. His eyes were shadowed, and she was sure he was reluctant to let her know how deeply she affected him.

Smiling her brightest smile, she put her hands on her hips and waited patiently for him to respond to her declaration of war. When no reply came, she sighed slightly.

"Goodnight," she breathily whispered. Turning from him, she walked leisurely up the stairs, fully aware of his eyes on her body. She felt his gaze like an embrace.

When she reached the room she had chosen, she fell right on the bed, still barely covered by undergarments. Laughing quietly to herself, she looked back on her act of defiance with hindsight.

It was a dumb idea, but it proved her point. He tried to mess with her, throw her off balance, prove her attraction to him, but he met his match. She wasn't going to just swoon at his feet, and let him have his way with her.

Caroline was determined to meet him stroke for stroke. They were in a game of wills, and she refused to cave in first. Before it was over, she wouldn't be admitting anything. She wanted to drive him crazy, make him come undone, force him to lose control.

_Damn_, she thought. _We're going to kill each other._

* * *

**A/N (again):**

**Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following/favoriting/reviewing this fic already. You have no idea how much it means to me! Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Again, so sorry. I don't think I'll be able to update as often as I had hoped. This is just the set up for the next chapter, basically just some angst. It's not that exciting, because the next chapter is going to be extremely important to the story and Klaroline, and most likely the longest. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions. I have the next few chapters planned out, but after that I'm kind of stalling. I really want this to be a kinda long story, with a lot of twists and turns and I would love to incorporate any ideas or suggestions you guys had. So please, leave me a review or PM me and let me know where you would like to see our lovely couple go. Any situations you want them put in? Any conversations you want them to have? Anyone you really don't like and would just like to be dead? Any cities or countries you want them to visit? Just tell me! I am open to any and all suggestions, and I will read every single review. **

**And again, I am sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I just needed to figure out what I wanted to have happen next and this popped out of my brain. Now that I got it rolling, I'm really damn excited. Okay, thanks! Remember, just let me know what you want to read and I'll try and make it happen!**

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, weightless and free. She snuggled deeper into the comfort, but instead felt something hard and unyielding behind her. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck, and felt the rock hard body to her back. She wanted to turn around and meet their gaze, but the feel of them was enough. Hands snuck out and wrapped around her stomach, the scrapes of fingertips through her thin tank top sending prickles of awareness throughout her body.

The fabric rode up, exposing her sensitized flesh to the roaming hands. Rough palms dug into her skin, the pleasure/pain shooting straight between her thighs. Caroline rubbed her legs together, the smooth skin smoothly sliding seamlessly. Her thighs clenched as friction built at her center. Covers were thrown aside by the movement, immediately forgotten. With her shorts riding low on her hips, Caroline's midriff was fully exposed. The cool air did nothing to tame the licks of heat coursing through her veins. _Lower, _she longed to whisper.

Involuntarily, her hips bucked back, rubbing against the body she felt behind her. The scratch of denim against her thin pajama shorts caused a shudder to rock her body. Her thighs tightened almost painfully, the pressure almost unbearable. A soft groan erupted from the mouth so close to her ear; she could feel the expelled breath ruffling her hair. Hands clenched on her abdomen, fingers digging in so roughly, she was sure to have bruises.

Caroline's hands fisted in the pillows while her eyes clenched shut. Her thighs were quivering, silently begging for attention.

"Caroline," she heard whispered in her ear.

_Please, I want you, I need you. _

She turned around, ready to take him into her arms. She wanted the heat, she wanted the passion. She'd been denying herself for so long; it was time to give in to her heart. He was what she wanted.

Opening her eyes, she was met by the harsh brightness of the sun peeking through the curtains. Abruptly pulled from her fantasy, she looked around her bed, searching for the faceless tormenter of her dreams. Her body had trouble adjusting, for she still felt the lingering heat and dampness between her legs.

"Caroline," the voice repeated, but this time much firmer and less lover-like.

She looked up, and was met by a shadow looming a few feet away, his face obscured by the blazing sun at his back.

"Klaus?" she ventured.

"Well who did you bloody think it was, love? Expecting someone else?" He stepped closer so she could now see his face. It did nothing to comfort her, if anything she became more agitated. She sat up straighter, unwilling to let on how much she was effected.

He was towering over her bed, his scent surrounded her. Smelling him so close, feeling his warmth, though it caused her nerve endings to sizzle, still caused her heckles to rise. He was her fantasy, and he was her nightmare. He was the man she felt behind her, touching all the right places, whispering all the right things.

It had been two weeks since they arrived in New Orleans. They had spent practically every moment together, but there had been no repeats of passion. No kisses, no longing looks, no accidental touches. Nothing.

Instead, Klaus took her sightseeing. She had been to Bourbon Street, seen the parades, even went on a ferry boat. He bought her a mask, and a new dress. But he didn't kiss her once.

She was infuriated.

The very night they arrived, they had thrown down their gauntlets, had made their silent declarations of war. And yet, no other attacks had been made. Hell, she had stripped down to her underwear in front of him, and he hadn't retaliated.

The endless moments of tension were almost too much to bear. After the first few days, she had started having the dreams. Sometimes they were innocent, with her head resting on his chest while they lay in bed. Others were intoxicating. His hands would roam, his mouth would lick and bite and his hips would grind.

She never saw his face, but she knew. She knew by the feel of his hair in her hands. She knew by the way his arms held her. She knew by the sound of his voice, and his soft groans.

So day by day, her tension grew. Some days, she couldn't be in the same room as him. She had tried to avoid him as best she could, but she lived in his house. His sprawling, mansion house, but still.

Now she couldn't even finish her dirty dreams without him interrupting. He just sashayed into her room, looking delectable in dark jeans, a grey Henley, and a leather jacket. His stupid smirk perpetually curving those full lips. There was no safe place.

"If you're quite finished glaring at me for waking you at this ungodly hour of _eleven in the morning_, I'd like to get going, love."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She could barely get the words out through her gritted teeth. He couldn't know how much he affected her. He would win. She couldn't let him win.

"Caroline, stop being dramatic. We're having a party tonight, and I need to purchase all the supplies. And you need to come with me so we can get you a suitable dress." His calm, reasonable tone grated her nerves. How could he be so unaffected? She was practically tearing her sheets to keep from jumping him, and he was babbling on about a party.

"Wait, a party? Tonight?" His words suddenly registered. "You don't have parties, Klaus. You hate people. Why would you willingly have a party?"

"Truth be told, it wasn't my idea. I wanted to meet all the vampires in town, and Marcel seems to run a more casual operation then I am used to. He suggested a gathering to introduce his sire to his people. Now, I am not one to play second fiddle, so this will be a glorious party and everyone will soon know who owns this town. And you need to look ravishing."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"First of all, you live in my house. Second of all, I need someone I can marginally trust. Lastly, I need you to charm some information out of Marcel's inner circle."

"Ugh, you make me sound so cheap." Caroline slipped out of her bed, and stood directly in front of Klaus. "I guess I'll put some clothes on if we're going shopping." She quickly acquiesced so she could escape the heady feeling of having him so close.

She brushed past him, internally wincing as their fingers accidentally touched. That small contact, that brief graze, was enough to cause her breath to hitch. She quickly controlled it, coughing softly to cover it up. Reigning in her rampant libido, she vowed to get through this shopping excursion without any displays of lust, passion, or desire.

Caroline just hoped her ruthless control would survive this test of wills.

Just as she believed she had escaped the conversation without any further stimulation, Klaus grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

She barely managed to stop herself before she barreled into his chest. They were still too close, his scent too overwhelming. He didn't let go of her wrist, forcing her to look up timidly and connect with his gaze.

"Need I remind you that though I am using you for your considerable charm, there will be no _extracurricular _activities tonight. I expect you to simply appeal to Marcel's day-walkers on a friendly level. I will not tolerate displays of drunken lust." His words unknowingly repeated her own thoughts, but not in reference to vampires she didn't even know. No, it was the hybrid himself that she had to keep herself from.

"You don't own me, Klaus. I'll help you because you brought me here, and I live with you so I have no place else to go. But you don't get to tell me who I can have _lustful_ intentions with." She knew it would rile him, and Caroline longed to see Klaus riled again.

She wanted to ruffle his perfectly coiffed feathers. She wanted to elicit some type of response, anything other than the cold indifference of the past two weeks.

Caroline wanted him to be just as miserable as she was.

"Love, I really couldn't care less who you use to scratch an itch. Just don't throw yourself at anyone important tonight." His lips lifted in a sneer, and Caroline was hurt by his words but not wounded.

She saw her hurt mirrored in his eyes. He was unwilling to acknowledge her effect on him, so he shot words back at her.

The cycle had made its rounds. It was her turn to retaliate. She was supposed to insult and offend, pour salt in his wounds. That was the way it was supposed to work, and he was waiting for it.

"Okay," she said under her breath.

The stunned look on Klaus's face was worth it. When faced with an agreeable Caroline, he wouldn't know what to do.

She was counting on his flabbergasted state to carry her through their shopping trip.

They had a party to plan, and they wouldn't get anything done if they were bickering. And they definitely wouldn't get anything done if that bickering turned into something much _steamier._

If there was one thing Caroline Forbes knew how to do, it's how to plan a kick ass party. Klaus had no idea what he got himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank every single person for their reviews/follows/favorites, they mean more to me than you can ever know! Please keep reviewing, they mean so much. And when you review, it helps me know what you like so I can put more of it in the story! Then you'll enjoy it more and more! Okay, love you all!**

* * *

The darkness enveloped him, the quiet a welcome respite from the hundreds flooding his home. He could already imagine priceless artifacts being broken, furniture being ripped, beds being slept in. As Klaus shut the door to his room, he blocked out all the unwelcome images of his dream home being ransacked. He wouldn't admit he ran away from the party. He was simply catching his breath. But it was all too much, the people, the noises, the liquor.

Caroline had done beautifully. The party went off without a hitch, and by the conversations he was overhearing, a complete success. She had planned everything down to the color of the napkins, purple, up to the floating lights artfully arranged around the mansion. There was enough food to feed ten villages, and enough liquor to satisfy ten New Orleans bars. She even had chosen a gorgeous dress, which Klaus had yet to see her in.

Although he was disappointed to be denied access to Caroline, the party had only been in full swing for a few hours. However, even a minute in the company of this many people made him weary. They all knew why he was there, even Marcel. But they still held up the façade of camaraderie. They still embraced him as a long lost friend, but kept him to the side in fear. Klaus felt removed from it all, on the outskirts of everything. He wasn't the leader, he wasn't a follower. For now, he was nothing to these people, but it wouldn't last long.

Soon he would be king. New Orleans would belong to him, and he would be something. No more running, no more hiding. For a 1000 year old vampire, Klaus hadn't really lived yet. This was his chance.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door shot open and two people, obviously very drunk, fell through the doorway. Their hands held drinks, but their mouths were sloppily meeting. Klaus grimaced at the sight; it was not an attractive kiss. He grumbled something threatening under his breath, shoved them out of the room, and followed them out. He closed the door behind him, locking it so he was confident no other party-goers would use his bedroom. There were 7 guest rooms, for god's sake. If they truly couldn't hold their liquor, they would find somewhere else to fraternize.

Klaus descended the staircase, his head filled with the music coming through the speakers. The bass dropped, and it was as if the house shook. In that moment, he regretted the decision to have subwoofers installed. Everyone gyrated against each other, slick skin meeting in frenzied dance moves. Humans, witches, and vampires all filled the sprawling main floor. It was packed, everyone bumping and grinding against everyone else. The smell of sweat, blood, and alcohol drifted up and stung his nostrils.

With his perch on the staircase, he looked over the party to make sure everyone was getting along, and that no one was being killed in plain sight. As he looked past groups of vampires eyeing humans, witches eyeing vampires, he saw Marcel, surrounded by his inner circle and reveling in the attention. He was currently cheerfully reciting a story from the 'old days' as he called them, with Klaus and Marcel scouring the earth. They had maimed, killed, and ate town after town. Klaus looked back on those days with longing, but he was more focused on the now. He wanted New Orleans, and that was all he had time for.

Just as the thought entered his brain, his gazed landed on Caroline, surrounded as Marcel was by admiring vampires. His hands fisted at his side, the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy coursing through his veins. She looked magnificent, of course. She didn't have the decency to look awful for just one night. That's all he needed, one night away from her stunning beauty so he could catch his breath.

The short party dress molded to her curves, the stark black a beautiful contrast on her skin. Klaus thanked whoever made the dress for the thick straps, so he wouldn't be distracted by her bare shoulders. Just as he sent out his thanks, she turned to the side and his jaw dropped. Where the front was moderately conservative, the back was downright scandalous. There was no fabric covering her silken skin, the dress dipping low so he could see the dimples of her lower back. He longed to place his tongue just there, and taste the salty sweet of her skin.

He shook his head to rid his mind of the image. He didn't have time to be distracted by her, for the party was in full swing. One of the rowdy vampires took a shot of some dark liquor, and flashed up the stairs to stand next to him. The inebriated vampire obviously was feeling the effects of the liquid courage, and he mimicked Klaus's stance: legs parted, arms crossed, brow furrowed.

Klaus felt a moment of amusement, not many had the audacity to tease him, but quickly squashed it. He threw this party to show the vampires of New Orleans what type of leader he was, and couldn't allow anyone to believe he would tolerate this casual type of relationship.

"Just for a second, mate," he whispered before he snapped the vampire's neck.

The party continued in full swing, literally someone swung from the chandelier at one point. Klaus kept to the shadows, drinking silently and observing. Some forward human girls, who were blissfully unaware of the lion's den they had stepped in, propositioned him but the girls were drinking vodka, and they probably wouldn't be tasty.

He still hadn't spoken to Caroline, but he had been watching her diligently. The moment someone touched her, it would be over. The party, their life, everything. He was also keeping an eye on the amount of alcohol she was ingesting, cause he guessed she was a lightweight. As he continued his observations, Marcel came to his side.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I still cannot believe you are here!" He exclaimed, slapping him on the back. "You sure know how to announce yourself to the city. People will be talking about this for years to come."

"That's the point, my friend," Klaus mumbled.

Suddenly, Marcel pulled Klaus from the corner where he stood and into the throngs of people. They had to elbow their way through, but they arrived where Marcel's inner circle had gathered.

"It's time to get you out of the shadows, old friend!" Marcel waved his hand, and one of his men brought shot glasses filled with amber liquid. Klaus eyed him apprehensively, but then looked over and saw Caroline sliding up to one of the men.

He felt his impulsive nature stir, and did nothing to squash it. Throwing caution to the wind, Klaus threw back the shot and immediately set it on the table for a refill.

Three shots later, he felt heat rush to his face, his limbs became a little heavier, and his head a little fuzzier. As the original hybrid, it definitely took more alcohol than the normal vampire to get properly drunk, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy getting there.

Four shots later, Klaus and Marcel were properly reacquainted. He was actually enjoying himself, swapping stories, reliving past memories. He always enjoyed himself when he came to The Quarter, and on that night it seemed The Quarter came to him. His house was on the corner of two very popular streets, and it was a hot night so all of the doors and windows were open. And since he had no type of security system, stragglers were wandering in just looking for a good time. There was plenty of booze for the walk-ins, and plenty of food if any vampires got hungry.

Seeing the masses of people at one residence, the street vendors and performers set up shop right outside. Klaus could smell the boudin balls being fried on the corner, he could hear the musicians playing lively jazz. His skin was humming, and for the first time in centuries, he was momentarily content. Not quite happy, but simply content.

* * *

Caroline was having fun.

She didn't think it was possible, being surrounded by Marcel's minions and people she didn't know. But somehow, after her fourth or fifth drink, she started having a blast.

Her dress clung to her curves, sticky from sweat. The beat pumped out of the surround sound speakers placed through the house, so no matter what floor you were on, you could dance. The cloying smell of sweat and alcohol was heavy in the air, but she couldn't care. Slick bodies bumped into one another as they were dancing, jumping up and down to the beat.

She let her hair fly, not bothering to put it up. In one hand she held her drink, careful not to let it spill, but the other flew through the air as she danced her night away. A few times some over-zealous vampires wanted to grind on her ass, but she quickly reminded them whose house they were in.

With Klaus on her brain, she realized that she hadn't seen him in a while. He hadn't bothered to talk to her before the party, and during she had been too busy _schmoozing _to look for him. A few times she felt his gaze on her. She never turned around, but was comforted with the feeling of him close. But he hadn't even given her actual instructions, she'd just been drinking and dancing the whole night, wasn't she supposed to be doing something? He didn't even see her in her dress, or _thank her _for organizing the entire party in less than 12 hours.

Filled with a sudden fury, Caroline abruptly stopped dancing. She pushed and elbowed her way through the party, trying to see any sign of him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around thinking it was Klaus, intent on laying into him about leaving her alone for hours.

"Oh, hey, Caroline. How's Tyler?" Hayley smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline spoke through gritted teeth, her jaw clamping so hard she was sure teeth would crack. She could feel her blood boil, the rage rushing through her system like a drug. The sounds of the party faded away, and she paid no attention to the bodies bumping into her.

"Just doing a little sightseeing and heard Klaus was in town, thought I'd look up an old _friend._" Her voice grated Caroline's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. And if she thought she was being subtle with the emphasis on _friend_, she was sorely mistaken.

"Yeah, well, Klaus isn't here right now so you can run along and never come back. See you never, bye." She turned to walk away. The alcohol made Caroline's control slip, and if she stayed around the were-slut much longer, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"Taking Klaus's messages, huh? He'll take you any way he can, I guess. I wonder how long it'll take before he realizes he's not getting any from you, and come looking for something else," Hayley shouted at her retreating back.

"Excuse me, wolf girl? How long do you think it'll take you to realize that you are irrelevant? You don't matter here. You may have shaken things up back in Mystic Falls, but now I could care less about you or what you have to say." With each word, Caroline was advancing closer and closer until she was standing toe to toe with Hayley. She wanted to hurt her, break her down. Anything to make her leave, stop reminding her of Tyler and the hybrid slaughter.

"Maybe so, but I think Klaus might care about me and what I have to say," she replied, with that same knowing glint in her eye.

* * *

"_I'm gonna keep on buying whiskey, and get drunk with all my friends …" _Swaying together, Klaus, Marcel, and a few close vampires, loudly sang the old New Orleans drinking song. It didn't match any of the _boom boom boom _type of music that was playing, but they only sang louder.

Outside, Klaus could hear the live band start to pick up the song, and they leaned out the window to shout their appreciation. The alcohol buzzed through his system, and he enjoyed the way it made him feel. Usually he drank to rid himself of the painful memories or dull the clawing ache of loneliness. But tonight he could forget all that. He had his old friend Marcel, his new _acquaintances-_soon-to-be-inferiors, and Caroline.

_Caroline_, his heart sighed. Where was she? That's who he wanted. Leaving the men without another word, he went off in search of his blonde vixen. The party was beginning to thin out, so it was much easier to walk through the open living room/dining room/kitchen area of the main floor. The music was also turned down, he was assuming because there was less people, so it was easier to listen for Caroline's voice.

Straining to listen, he finally heard her voice. It brushed over his skin like a caress, until he heard the anger she was suppressing. Whoever she was talking to was upsetting her greatly, and he went in search for her to put an end to it. Vaguely he heard a somewhat familiar voice responding to her, but he wasn't quite sure.

The sight he came upon was one of the most terrifying things he had ever witnessed, and sobered him up immediately.

The baby vampire wreaking havoc on his mind, heart, and libido was standing toe to toe with the little werewolf he used to release some tension.

It was his nightmare. He had been involved in love triangles before, usually concerning a doppelganger, but this was immensely different. He hadn't cared about Tatia or Katerina, but was simply using them for a greater scheme.

But Caroline had made her way under his skin, and he couldn't shake her loose. No matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about her, to stop the feelings that were growing, they only became more intense.

Caroline had hurt him in a way no other being had ever been able to before. That was the only reason he turned to Hayley in a haze of liquor-fueled angst. It was a one night stand, and meant less than nothing to him, as he was sure he meant nothing to her.

But to be faced with them both, was much too human drama for the original hybrid. Klaus slowly, careful not to be noticed, backed away. He had almost made it safely free, until he heard the grating voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, look, there he is now. We can ask him if he wants me to stay," Hayley slid up to him, pressing her body embarrassingly close. He saw what she was doing, airing out their affair in front of Caroline. She knew of his desire for Caroline, just as he knew her affection for Tyler. They had used it against each other during their ill-advised liaison, and she was using it now.

* * *

Like a stake to the heart, seeing Hayley cuddling up to Klaus ripped Caroline in two. He didn't seem to be pushing her away, and with the innuendos she was making, it seemed to be quite obvious why she was here.

With the alcohol flowing through her system, it was hard to mask her hurt, but she did the best she could. She wouldn't give Klaus or Hayley the satisfaction of seeing her spirits drop. She'd always picked herself up again, and this time wasn't any different.

"I'll leave you two alone, it looks like you have some catching up to do." Caroline flashed up the stairs and into her room, not bothering to say anything else.

* * *

As quickly as he could, Klaus shoved Hayley into a private room off the living area, grumbled a low _stay here_, and locked her in. He flashed over to Marcel and put him in charge of getting all the party stragglers out of the house and lock up.

"Whoa, Klaus, the night is young! Don't flake out on me now, come on," he pleaded.

"I have myself a tasty treat, mate, and I don't particularly like company," Klaus implied.

Marcel quickly understood the not-so-subtle message, and started to herd everyone out the doors. Klaus flashed back to the room where he had locked Hayley, not bothering to calm himself down from the fury he was feeling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, little wolf?" he shouted, slamming the door closed behind him.

"I was expecting a little warmer welcome than that," she mumbled under her breath.

"What are you here for? A declaration of love? A relationship? Money? I'm sorry, but you're out of your mind if you think a liquor-fueled, one night stand, no offense, means a thing to me."

"Listen, I need your protection." At her words, Klaus let out a loud bark of laughter. Not discouraged, she pressed on. "When I arrived in New Orleans after I left Mystic Falls, some witches took me into this cabin in the woods and kept me there for a few days. They asked me all these questions about hybrids, vampires, and especially you. They wanted to know everything they could about you, and when I didn't have that much to tell them they let me go. But they'll be back, they wanted me to get information from you and give it to them. So I need your help."

"And what makes you think I'll help you, again? I gave you more than enough protection from Katerina's men, so I think you've met your quota. That'll be all, you can leave now," as Klaus turned to leave, Hayley pulled him back with all her werewolf strength. Amused by the show of force, he allowed her to turn him.

"You need me. The witches know things about all the vampires here, and they know how to take them down. If you want New Orleans back, they can help you."

"And how do you know I want New Orleans?"

"The witches know. They told me. I'm supposed to find out what progress you've made with Marcel. They'll help you take back The Quarter. They just need to know they can trust you," Hayley pleaded.

"Let them know I'll take it under advisement. Now if you'll please leave, I have business to attend to." Klaus gestured towards the door, hoping she'd show herself out so he could run upstairs to fix what Hayley had managed to ruin with Caroline.

"Is the cheerleader your business?"

"Tread carefully, wolf," he warned.

"Watch out for that one. You may think she's all rainbows and sunshine, but she's more. I can see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. She won't be easy." Hayley's attempt at information gathering was laughable, obviously digging into him and Caroline's relationship. He felt no remorse getting in a few digs himself.

"What, like you were?"

With a scowl and a scoff, Hayley sauntered away. He waited until he heard go down the hall, out the door, and down the street before he went upstairs after Caroline.

It worried him how long they were together before he arrived, and what had been said. Caroline looked downright pissed when he happened upon their conversation, and he wanted to fix it.

Walking up the stairs, he turned right towards the suite she had chosen. As he walked, he got more and more agitated. Caroline didn't have the right to be upset at him for Hayley. He hadn't known she was coming, and it wasn't as if they were in a relationship.

She'd been denying him since her birthday, that fateful day he had first felt her lips against his skin, and she hadn't cooled once. She was still vehemently denying his advances, even when he was sickeningly obvious.

He bought her dresses and jewelry. He had saved her life, twice! Klaus had expressed his desire to get to know her, and show her the world, multiple times, almost embarrassingly so. No matter what he did, no matter how he proved himself, she was still resistant.

And now when a former fling of his shows her face, she has the right to get angry about it? She has no hold over him, and it's preposterous for her to think she can chastise him for something that happened more than a month ago.

Klaus felt his heart rate pick up a bit as he geared himself up for the fight that was about to ensue. He knocked on her door, unwilling to barge in and catch her undressed; it would just be too much. When he heard a vase meet the door, and shatter into hundreds of pieces, he thought the hell to her decency and flew open the door.

Now, instead of meeting the door, the next vase collided with Klaus's chest.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing it, and I am really falling in love with the Klaus and Marcel dynamic. I know that there wasn't a lot of Klaroline in this chapter, but I promise there will be next time. And I know I'm updating this after the finale aired but I actually HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YETTT. I wasn't emotionally prepared enough, but I'm going to tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**First of all, I am so sorry it has been two months since I updated. I have had a really rough go of it lately, a family member passed away, it's been hard. **

**Second of all, I still love all of you and now that I'm back in the saddle, you can expect me to update regularly. **

**I am in love with all of the amazing feedback I have gotten from all my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. It really helped me. **

**I wanted this to be an epic long chapter, but I ended it where I thought was realistic. I do have another chapter already in the works, so you can expect that very soon. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, I definitely enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" Caroline screamed as the flying vase collided with Klaus's chest.

She had been aiming for the door, but the alternative was just as sweet. How dare he come striding into her room like he owned the place (temporarily forgetting that he did, in fact, own the place) after cozying up to Hayley? That bitch was just a reminder of everything she left back in Mystic Falls.

The rituals, the slaughters, the manipulation, the lies. Hayley was always a part of it, and never showed remorse.

And now, the werewolf was sliding up to Klaus. Pressing herself against him like she had the right, like they had a relationship. It was pitiful, laughable, except for the fact that Klaus hadn't backed her away. He had looked at her like he _knew_ her. That's why Caroline had to leave. She had to escape the familiarity between the two.

Watching Klaus's face fill with a fury she hadn't seen in months, she quickly picked up another vase and threw it as hard as she could.

It sailed through the air, and landed with a crash against the wall, the shattered pieces scattering.

"Are you about done acting like a spoiled brat and breaking my priceless vases or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Klaus's fists clenched painfully at his side, and his jaw locked. He spoke through gritted teeth, barely containing the emotion coursing through him.

"First of all, I'm not a spoiled brat. Second of all, why don't you go ask your little werewolf girlfriend what my problem is. She sure looked eager to talk to you," she replied, brushing her hair out of her face. Her intricate up do had come undone during her vase-target-practice, and now the golden tendrils were flying about unrestrained.

"You seem to forget who you are talking to, love. Need I remind you that you are living in my house, and I will speak with whom I please? My conversation with Hayley had nothing to do with you." He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper but the anger coating his voice caused the words to have more punch.

Her face contorted with a sneer, bitterly laughing to herself. He didn't understand, and Caroline feared he would never understand. She left her home for him, left everyone she had ever known, and he simply uses her for party planning.

Had he suddenly decided he was over her? Or was Hayley more accessible for him? Made sense, Caroline had been rejecting him since they first danced together. Instead of waiting around for scraps of attention she threw at him, he went searching for someone else. And found a were-slut.

It didn't take a detective to follow the clues Hayley had woven into their conversation. She wanted Caroline to figure it out, she thought it would hurt. It did, but Hayley didn't need to know that. And neither did Klaus. He had his plaything to entertain him, he didn't need Caroline anymore.

"You're right, Klaus, you're so right. I don't know why I'm wasting my breath talking about it. Of course, you'd like to be alone with your werewolf. I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you'd like an empty house, she looks like a screamer." As Caroline tried to walk quickly past Klaus towards the door, she was grabbed by the arm and thrown across the room.

Before she had the chance to yell, his body was pinning her against the wall. His hands were on either side of her head, hindering her from turning away, so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" he exclaimed, his booming voice practically shaking the frames on the walls.

"Excuse me?" she asked sarcastically, her voice bitter and dry.

"_Are you an idiot?"_ he repeated, "I only ask because of the foolish things spewing out of that beautiful mouth of yours, and I sincerely hoped I wasn't wrong about your intelligence."

"What the hell are you talking –"

"If I am, in fact, correct in my assumption you are an intelligent person, then I'm wondering what would cause you to spout such ridiculous notions such as my desire to be alone with Hayley. Let me assure you, Caroline, there is no part of me that is remotely tempted to engage in any 'alone activities' with the young wolf."

"Can you let me go, please?" Caroline asked sheepishly. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going, and it was best for all involved if she escaped immediately.

"On the other hand," Klaus continued as if he didn't hear her, "there is one creature that has captured my attention, and I can't seem to shake her."

Their eyes connected, the intensity so strong it seemed to steal the air from Caroline's lungs. She wanted to talk, say anything, but she couldn't find her words.

His hips pressed a little more firmly to hers, and a tiny tremor raced up her spine. Instinctually, her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Klaus's gaze dropped and was fixated on the movement of her mouth.

The penetrating silence continued, with their breathing growing labored. Inch by inch, his body seemed to fit more perfectly to hers. Soft yielded to hard, curves molded against taught muscle.

"Caroline," he gasps seconds before his mouth covers her in a passionate embrace.

Immediately her arms snake up and wrap around his neck, keeping his mouth fused to hers. His mouth is hot and demanding, pulling responses from her she never knew she had.

His hands framed her face as his tongue grazed her lips, demanding entrance. When they parted, he dove in. Their tongues dueled, caressed, heated. Caroline gasped as he nipped slightly at her full bottom lip, and she thought she felt his lips curve into a slight smile.

His hips pinned her to the wall, heat meeting heat. She raised herself onto her tiptoes, fighting for control. She met him stroke for stroke, not backing down and not giving up. As his hands traveled down her body, setting fire to her nerve endings until she shook with need, she raked her fingers through his hair, creating havoc in his nervous system.

Klaus's rough hands molded over her ass and squeezed, giving him the leverage to lift her up and settle in between her thighs. She gasped at the movement, momentarily stunned at the power of just one kiss. Caroline hooked her legs around his hips, bringing their bodies even closer, removing all space from in between them.

Her party dress had ridden up to her hips, the black a stunning contrast on the skin of her upper thighs. He longed to kiss just there, to feel the petal soft skin and the moist heat just beyond. His hands pushed the dress up past her center, longing to remove all barriers.

As he reached around to press her more firmly against him, he was met by nothing but the same silken skin. The fabric of her thong did little to separate his erection from her core, and he almost groaned at the feeling. He fit perfectly into her folds, and he could only imagine how he would fit sinking into her.

As he ground his hips into her, Caroline nipped at his bottom lip and moaned from the sensations wracking her body. Their kiss turned desperate, hands never still, lips never controlled.

Klaus lost his hands in her golden curls, making a mental note of her quiet moan when he pulled a little too roughly. Her hands darted from his neck, to his face, until finally she settled at the buttons of his shirt.

Trying to get the buttons undone as fast as possible, her fingers fumbled at the small clasps. Groaning out loud in frustration, she ripped the shirt apart. Buttons went flying in all directions and caused Klaus break the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Was that necessary, love?" he asked, his hoarse voice causing goose bumps to arise on her skin.

"Yes," she whispered before taking his mouth again.

And just like that, he was lost. He tried to come up for air, but it was no use. All he smelled was Caroline, all he felt was Caroline, all he tasted was _Caroline. _

Using his hybrid speed, he flashed them from against the wall to standing next to the bed. Caroline dropped her legs to stand on her own, but didn't step away. Their drugging kisses ceased, and for a few precious seconds they simply stared.

Slowly, Caroline finished removing Klaus's shirt she had haphazardly ripped open. Her hands glided along the hardened planes of his torso, tracing patterns over the taught muscles.

His muscles twitched beneath her scraping fingernails, while he matched her slow pace as his arms went around her to unzip her dress. Klaus followed the dress with his eyes as the teasing garment ran down the length of her body. With each inch of creamy flesh it revealed, his breathing grew a degree heavier.

When at last the dress dropped to the ground, his gaze raked back up her scantily clad body. Black lace undergarments matched the discarded dress, and caused Klaus's mind to fill with smoke. He could hardly think, hardly breathe.

As his eyes finally met hers again, his irises were dark with passion. With a muttered curse, his control snapped and Klaus dove back into the heady pool of Caroline-fueled lust.

She matched him with equal passion and impatience. She quickly rid him of his pants, lingering a bit too long at the zipper of his jeans due to the fact he went commando.

As they fell back onto the bed, Klaus ripped away the bra and thong that had been covering what he wanted most. The feel of her completely bare, completely open to him, was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before. There was no hesitation, no self-consciousness. She wanted this as badly as he did.

The feeling of being wanted, of being needed, added a whole new sensation to the overload he was already experiencing.

Caroline was splayed out underneath him, like an offering. Her skin was translucent in the moonlight, and had him imagining her disappearing into water as soon as he tried to touch her.

Tentatively, he grazed his rough fingertips from the bottom of her breast down her abdomen, and stopped just before her core. The abrasive touch sent her reeling, his finger leaving a trail of quivering muscles.

Smelling the evidence of her arousal, he gave in to his primal need to taste. Positioning himself in between her thighs, he ran his lips up the inside of her right leg, placing whisper soft kisses all along the smooth skin. Just as he reached the apex, he changed positions and placed the same light kisses along the inside of the left thigh.

Caroline writhed and squirmed, desperate for that one touch, that one moment of contact. She was already so turned on; she was surprised she hadn't spontaneously combusted.

Klaus's teasing caused her to hips to instinctually jerk upwards, silently begging for his mouth. Her core ached with need, craving release.

With one swipe of his tongue, he had Caroline writhing with pent up lust, searching for her release he knew would come soon. She clenched her fists in her bedspread, her muscles pulled taught like a bow.

"Let go, Caroline," his husky voice whispered over her heated flesh. With his words, he speared two fingers into her, curling them slightly upwards to add another degree of glorious friction.

As he stroked her with his fingers, his mouth came down and took her bundle of nerves in his teeth. With a slight nip and a little suck, he had her coming apart in his hands. Caroline moaned his name, the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard, and he caught it tumbling from her lips with his mouth.

As her orgasm was still ripping through her, he thrust into her. Her walls surrounded him like a sheath, holding him close.

He held still for a fraction of a second, relishing in the feeling of being inside her. Once the aftershocks of her orgasm had ebbed, he began to move. Thrusting in and out, slowly so she felt every inch of him stroking her from the inside, Klaus stared at Caroline's face.

It had never been important to him, looking at a partner's face. They were there for one reason, and he had never quite cared who was satisfying that one purpose. But with Caroline, it seemed he needed to see for himself.

They were together. She wanted to be there.

She wanted him.

He sped up the pace, thrusting faster and harder than before. Her whimpers and moans let him know she was close to another orgasm. Remembering her gasps when he grasped her hair earlier, he fisted his hand in her curls and pulled slightly, only enough to raise her lips to his.

Klaus swallowed her moan and responded with a groan of his own when her hips started rocking into his. Meeting him thrust for thrust, she was robbing him of every ounce of control.

He held out for her, wanting to give her one more climax. So he snaked his hand in between them, while still deepening his thrusts, and pressed a thumb to her center. The added friction and his pelvis grinding into her caused her inner walls to spasm around him. She threw her head back in ecstasy, barely able to breathe.

It was only in this moment when Klaus finally let himself go. With a low groan, he buried himself as deep as possible and could have sworn he saw stars.

For a few moments, the only sounds were of labored breathing until a light laugh bubbled up from underneath Klaus.

He looked down at his blonde vixen, who had just deprived him of all rational thought, only to see her smiling up at him.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked quietly, unwilling to disturb the beautiful peacefulness of the moment.

"I'll have to break vases more often," she replied simply.

And with that, Klaus covered both him and his lover with a blanket, and they drifted off into contented sleep.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a start, momentarily forgetting where she was. Over the past couple weeks in New Orleans, every time she woke up, she was confused for just a split second until it all settled in.

With Klaus. Safe. With Klaus.

But today, there was a whole other reason for her confusion. She was sharing her bed with none other than the big bad original hybrid himself.

_What were you thinking, _she scolded herself. Images of last night invaded her brain, causing her body to grow warm and her thighs quiver, even as she mentally berated herself.

Going to bed with Klaus had to have been the stupidest thing she could ever do. There was no way she could keep her distance now, as she had been trying to do.

She had made her bed, so to speak, when she agreed to come to New Orleans with him. Her undeniable attraction to him made it worse, but nothing she couldn't handle. She hadn't planned to sleep with Klaus, but after a while she had forgotten why she hadn't.

The chemistry she felt with him, the passion that loomed over every interaction they had, it was overwhelming.

He made her body feel like none other had. Caroline had felt more connected with Klaus, the so called "evil hybrid", than she ever had with anyone else.

It was as though he knew what she wanted before she did. A connection like this, she couldn't just ignore it.

"Stop thinking so much, Caroline, it will give you wrinkles." _Speak of the devil,_ she though as Klaus groggily scolded her.

She turned her head to meet his gaze, and was instantly transported back to the night before. Her skin heated, and her breathing grew heavy.

Giving a thoughtful _hmmm_, she leaned down to give him a tentative kiss. It was quiet, nothing like the unrestrained passion of the night. She was experimenting, seeing if the desire they shared was a mistake, or a trick of the night.

She pulled away slowly, reveling in the heat that licked up her spine. _Damn it. _

"I have to go," he said simply.

Her face instantly fell, disappointed that they wouldn't be cuddling in bed or eating breakfast together. Not that she wanted any of those things, but it would have been nice to be asked. She mentally berated herself for expecting so much. He was Klaus; he probably ate little girls like her for breakfast.

"But I'll be back," he quickly added, before her spirits dropped too low, "and we'll continue what we started."

"Didn't we finish last night?" Caroline had hoped it wasn't a onetime thing, but she knew what 'finished' technically meant, and they had _definitely _'finished.'

"I'm not nearly done with you yet, love." With a hard parting kiss, he left her alone in her bed, still warm from him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soooo, what did you think?! PLEASE review, because since I was gone for so long, I really need to get back in the saddle- BIG TIME. And your reviews will really help me. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this, and for not leaving. I promise, I will not give up on this fic. I have mighty big plans for it. **


End file.
